1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to reducing power consumption, and more particularly, to reducing crowbar current.
2. Background
Mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) may provide users with voice and data communication, web browsing, etc. A mobile device is typically powered by a battery that may have a limited energy-storage capacity due to the small size and/or light weight of the mobile device. Therefore, it is important to minimize power consumption in the mobile device to extend the life of the battery.
One source of power consumption in a mobile device may be crowbar current. Crowbar current occurs when current flows from an upper power supply rail straight to a lower supply rail (e.g., ground) without providing a useful function, thereby wasting power. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce crowbar current in a mobile device to reduce power consumption, and extend the battery life of the mobile device.